Lazy day, lazy morning, lazy life
by Moonyro
Summary: An horrendous call from hell and a punishment from the heavens isn't going to prevent Yoshiko from enjoying her day, much less with her girlfriend. (Fluff/One-shot)


**A/N: Hey there, a bit late for Yoshiko's Birthday, but better late than never, I guess. So I had a really big issue writing this: I didn't knew if I wanted it to be YouHane or YohaRiko because I love both pairings, (Also YohaMaru was there haunting me, but, oh well, let's leave it as if I only struggled with two pairings.) **

**Man, loving multiple pairings is a torture, especially when writing. **

**The idea of a lazy day was just so tempting to do with You, and at the same time, with Riko, that while I was writing this I started changing names, description, and every interaction while advancinf; in the end, knowing that I wouldn't get anywhere like that, I decided to leave it as YohaRiko. (I still feel troubled about this, but probably also would be the same if it were the other way around) Next time prolly gonna write some YouHane cuz I love 'em. So there you go, hope you enjoy this little fluff of one of my favorite pairings.**

* * *

Lazy Morning, Lazy Day, Lazy Life.

* * *

An irritating sound was heard inside the room, on a little stand next to the bed. A hand emerged from the cushions seeking vengeance and willing to stop the hellish sound from the Hades itself, but failed in every attempt. The person groaned quietly and retrieved her hand back to their place, she hid her face under her pillow, hoping for the sound to be muffled. When the sound became louder, like thousands of barking Hell-hounds that protect the entrance to the underworld, the girl decided to throw her pillow to the source of the sound. The satisfactory sound of the mechanism falling to the ground and the subsequent silence that came with, all of that had a price to pay, _'Oh fuck, that was my phone.'_

The girl looked at the ground worried, right where her phone fell, wondering if it was still working. Her answer was the muffled sound of the deep abyss that is Tartar- _'I should stop calling the alarm like that.' _After confirming that her phone was still functional she shrugged and returned to the comforting warmth that was produced by her blankets. It was her free day so she didn't needn't to get up _so_ early. Then she realized that she had no pillow.

She looked at her side, wondering where her pillow ended up, she saw it against the wall, clearly, too far from her reach. Not wanting to get up, she turned around and scooted closer to her companion, whom was facing to the opposite direction in the bed. Fortunately for her, the girl at her side left enough space for her to lay her head on the pillow. Yoshiko sighed contented as she buried her face in the red wine-like hair of her lover, letting the fruity smell intoxicate her, Yoshiko felt her eyelids heavier, and the sleep that she deserved came back, she hugged the girl and snuggled closer. As she was about to drift to the lands of dreams again, she felt the girl shift in the place and lazily turn around to face her beloved. She had her eyes closed, still grasping to the remnants of her sleep, but that didn't stopped her to bury her face into Yoshiko's neck and embrace her.

Yoshiko passed her hand slowly through the glossy locks and feeling satisfied when she heard a soft purring and her neck tingled. She kissed the forehead of her beloved flower, ''Sorry, did I wake you up?''

''No... Well, technically, you did, but it was the alarm that woke me up,'' Riko said planting a kiss on Yoshiko's collarbone. ''I hope you didn't break your phone.''

The moment she said that on the other side of the bed a notification sound came from the phone and it started to ring again. Yoshiko snickered, ''See? It's still working, never doubt of any of my possessions, they were crafted by Sindri and Brok themselves.''

''_Pfft_...You're a dork, you know that?'' Riko laughed quietly, after all those years together, she couldn't help but fall in love with Yoshiko's weird antics, even if they were less frequent than before.

''Quiet,'' Yoshiko mumbled into Riko's hair as she started to drift off.

_BOOM _

Yoshiko jumped scared to Riko's arms and throwing half of the sheets to the floor in the process, outside the apartment the sound of water splattering on the roof and against the window started to subside the hellish alarm.

Riko laughed hardheartedly at her girlfriend, ''Geez, you're such a scaredy-cat.''

Yoshiko hid her face in the crook of Riko's neck, she felt her face burning with shame, ''S-shut it, it got me out of guard.''

Riko sighed contented as she felt the warm breath of Yoshiko on her skin, ''Whatever you say, Yocchan.'' She nudged the self-proclaimed fallen angel, ''Yocchan. Could you get the blanket? I'm freezing here.''

''You don't need such thing as a blanket.'' She tightened her grip on Riko and whispered, ''F-For I, the one that descended to hell, is all you need to keep you warm and comfortable.''

Riko would've thought that her girlfriend sounded cool, (and maybe it would've also turned her on) if it wasn't for the way she shivered after saying that. Still, she loved to play along with her antics, but, although it was something Riko was sure she would never get tired of, it was just too early in the morning to deal with it, ''Yes, yes. You're right. But what about you? Aren't you cold?''

''It is my duty to care of you, Lily, don't worry about-'' she paused when she saw Riko's unamused expression. ''Fine, fine, I'll get it.''

Yoshiko sat up, her navy-blue hair falling over her black tank top, she crawled to the opposite end of the bed. She looked at Riko with a glint on her eyes and threw herself with covers over girlfriend. Riko let out a small cry that got muffled by the blankets.

''Yocchan! Don't do that!''

Yoshiko cackled, clearly entertained, ''Why not? Weren't you cold? I'm just doing my job to keep you safe from the cold winds of the **Fimbulvetr**.''

Riko sighed, at this point, she thought, she should be used to her girlfriend acting like a child, but she's not, and she often forgets how childish Yoshiko could be,''If you're going to wrap me up like that, at least do it so that both of us are under the covers, so we're both nice and warm.''

She felt how Yoshiko stopped struggling so she took the chance to take a peek from her position. Yoshiko was looking at her side, rather embarrassed and pouting, Riko smiled fondly and raised the blankets, leaving enough space for her girlfriend, ''Hey, come here.''

Yoshiko, obviously, obliges.

''We should've closed the window completely.''

''Hmm... probably.'' said Yoshiko looking at the half-closed, blind windows. ''But it was jut too hot last night.''

''We need to buy an AC,'' Riko wrapped her arms around Yoshiko's waist and rested her head on the fallen angel's shoulder.

Yoshiko yaws, ''Should have asked Mari for one.''

Riko laughs quietly, she stares into Yoshiko's eyes, and moments later starts to drift off, slowly closing her golden eyes. The rhythmical breathing of her lover makes Yoshiko's heart soar, she can't believe how beautiful Riko is. She takes the opportunity to caress her face and kiss her cheek. She felt her body lighter and her eyelids heavier, not much after that, she was already joining Riko in her sleep.

Yoshiko woke up after a while, with her hand searching for the girl that was supposed to be at her side. When the only thing she felt was the empty space of the warm blankets, she sat up wiping her eyes and stretching her limps. Outside their apartment it was still pouring, Yoshiko lifted her phone with its screen now broken, she groaned as she put on her slippers, she made her way to their wardrobe grabbing a purple hoodie and leaving the bedroom. The smell of hot chocolate and fried eggs immediately rose her spirit, she walked to the kitchen where she saw Riko only with a pink t-shirt and panties in front of the stove, the view made her skip a beat and suddenly a smirk appeared on her face.

As she tried to move as quietly as possible, slowly approaching to her prey, Riko spoke, ''Yocchan, don't you dare.''

Yoshiko squeaked, ''W-what are you talking about, Lily?''

Riko turned off the stove and turned around to face her lover, ''I told you, no more sneak attacks, at least while I'm cooking.''

Yoshiko approached the girl and stood in front of her, ''Then it's okay when you're not?''

Before Riko finished saying _'Yes' _she was already being kissed by the fallen angel. Yoshiko hugged her by the waist, Riko brought her hands to cup Yoshiko's face; short breaths were taken each time they separated, occasional _'I love you's'_ were said in between pauses, and the soft smacking of their lips were all the soundtrack they needed; all in a chaste bliss that Riko enjoyed each time they had the opportunity.

Another kiss was given before Yoshiko rested her forehead against Riko's, ''Good morning, my little demon.''

''Good Morning'' Riko smiled sweetly and gave her the sweetest of kisses, ''Happy birthday, Yocchan.''

Yoshiko beamed as Riko turned laughing quietly to stove, ''Go watch TV or something, breakfast will be ready in a few.''

Yoshiko made her way up to the living room, she lied on the couch and looked at her phone, and she shrugged at the broken screen and unlocked the phone. There were various messages from her parents and Aquors members wishing her a happy birthday,Yoshiko smiled and started to answer each of the messages.

As she tapped on the phone Riko appeared on her peripheral carrying a tray with two plates and two mugs on it, she panicked and quickly hid the broken phone below a cushions. Riko placed the tray on the table in front of the couch alongside with pancakes and eggs.

Yoshiko sat up, ''Thanks, Lily.''

''It's nothing,'' said Riko smiling at her girlfriend and handing her a mug of chocolate. She looked at the nervous and agitated expression on Yoshiko's face, ''...you broke your phone, didn't you?''

''W-well, it's not _broken..._''

Riko sighed, ''Seriously, Yocchan.'' She put off her apron and looked to the balcony. ''I hope it settles soon.''

Yoshiko sipped at her mug, relieved that Riko didn't pressed her on the matter, ''It will probably not, you know my luck. And it's the day I fell from heaven! I'm pretty sure the gods might not want me to enjoy this day.''

''But I had many things planned for today!'' said Riko pouting. ''I wanted to make it special, you know.''

''We can always invite everyone here, they would come even in this weather,'' Yoshiko sneered, and locked eyes with her lover. ''Or... we could spend the whole day together, you know, just the two of us here. As long I'm with you, it's special, Lily.''

Riko blushed and giggled, ''That's so cliché, Yocchan.''

''H-hey, gimme a break, I'm trying!''

Riko sat next to Yoshiko, grabbing her own plate, ''I know, it's just too weird to hear _you_ say such things.''

Yoshiko looked away from her, her face felt warm, and she was pretty sure it wasn't for the chocolate, ''...because it's true,'' she whispered.

Riko smiled satisfied as she gave a bit to her breakfast, soon Yoshiko joined her. When they were finished Riko retrieved their plates back to the tray and rested her head on Yoshiko's shoulder. ''We could bake a cake later, or play some games. We have a whole day just for us. We can meet with the girls other day.''

She smiled and looked straight into those fuchsia eyes she loved so much.

''So, what do you want to do first?''

* * *

**I really want to improve so reviews, critiques and observations are welcomed.**


End file.
